1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of hard hats. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fan arrangement cooling device that can be installed on a standard, traditional hard hat with little modification of the hard hat.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
It is well known that construction projects often involve work during hot conditions. Nevertheless, workers are normally required to wear appropriate safety gear including hard hats at all times when on a job site. As a result, a variety of different products have been introduced to help ensure an increased level of comfort in warm temperatures.
For instance, there are a number of specially made hard hats that include various cooling devices and fans within these configurations. One such configuration features a specially designed hard hat having a removable temperature panel that slides out such that a cooling pack or heating pack can be inserted into the crown of the hard hat. Other hard hats have extended portions in the rear of the hard hat that create a wind tunnel. Still other options provide blowers that attach to the rear of a hard hat to blow air up from under the rear rim of the hard hat.
Another option is hard hat configurations with additional devices mounted to the top of the hard hat, such that air is blown directly downward onto the scalp of the user. These configurations often require a specialized hard hat with additional space above the user's head to allow the necessary clearance. While providing increased air movement and comfort to the user, mans' of these options are heavy or bulky headgear which may be distracting or uncomfortable for a user accustomed to a standard hard hat. Additionally, many of these options require a specialized hard hat that must be specially manufactured.
What is needed, therefore, is a cooling device for use with a hard hat that is both light weight and easily adaptable to an existing hard hat, such that a user can have a cooling feature without having to purchase a specially made hard hat and without sacrificing the safety and comfort of a traditional hard hat.